indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagas Seities
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"Those who learn from the past are able to exceed it."'' Story At the very edge of reality, time and space fold in on themselves to create an endless labyrinth of shadows, echoes, and twisted reflections of all that is or was. The doppelgangers, shapeless and alien, survive in this inhospitable negaverse by watching history play out across the endless mirrors. In accordance with its nature, a doppelganger quickly learns to duplicate the features, skills, and weapons he sees. Given time, one may even take on the habits, morality, and goals of an individual rare enough to hold his attention. From behind the mirrors, Sagas watched a man of incredible skill master the iron staff, fight his way through the battlefields of the Centennial War, and eventually die striking down Overlord Rexan. Now that history repeats itself, Sagas has shattered the looking glass and stepped through to Indines. He will ensure the Overlord's resurrection and strike Rexan down again, thus completing the cycle and proving himself greater than the legend he chose to become. Appearance Sagas wears traditional eastern martial arts garb and is rarely seen without his signature weapon, the tetsubo Tsukiyokagami (Iron Staff of Moonlit Mirror). As a doppelganger, Sagas can alter his body and looks at will, doing so as needed to properly perform certain attacks, but he otherwise keeps his given appearance as a matter of pride. He is never seen without reverse wraparound mirrored shades on to hide the pale grey eyes that would otherwise reveal his true nature. Powers & Abilities Sagas is a doppelganger with the ability to mimic his opponent's movements and powers. Relationships *Backstory: Sagas copies the Iron Staff style of Servi, one of the Four Heroes of the Centennial War *War of Indines: Sworn to revive and then defeat -> Rexan *Devastation of Indines: Having won and survived his duel with Rexan, Sagas confronts a new threat from his home plane -> Gaspar Geddon and the Naught Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines Sagas is a fighter with the unique and powerful ability to copy the strengths of his opponents and use them to his advantage. His powers let him copy unique abilities, tactics, and styles that his enemies might use against him and give them a taste of their own medicine. Pixel Tactics *Sagas mimics the powers and abilities of his allies and enemies. Strikers *Sagas' Striker card can copy your opponent's Striker card. Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens Sagas has one Mirror Token. Rules FAQ * Q: What happens if I ante my Mirror token to duplicate bonuses, and the opponent loses those bonuses? ::A: Reflection’s ante effect is passive. Your bonuses are always equal to the opponent’s current bonuses. If they lose or gain bonuses later on during the beat, so do you. (War rulebook) * Q: What happens if I copy an attack with special range (such as Khadath’s Snare)? ::A: The effects that set the special range of these attacks contain the fighters’ names and thus will be ignored. In the case of Fearless, Sagas would calculate from his own range. In the case of Snare, the range would revert to N/A. (War rulebook) * Q: Do I copy Kehrolyn’s current form with Reflection? ::A: No. Kehrolyn is applying extra Styles to her attacks, not gaining stat bonuses. (War rulebook) * Q: What happens if I copy Tatsumi & Juto’s unique ability with my Reflection? ::A: You goin the same bonus as Tatsumi does based on her current position in relation to Juto. (War rulebook) * Q: Does my Negation Style also disable Kehrolyn’s current form and Overload Styles? ::A: Yes. Negation cancels out all Styles. (War rulebook) * Q: Does Negation cancel out status effects? ::A: No. Negation only cancels Styles, and status effects are separate from the Styles that generate them. (War rulebook) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Gallery Sagas Chibi.png|Chibi Alt Art Sagas.png|Alternate Art Sagas Face.png Alt Sagas.png|Extended Edition Alt Art SagasAltConcept001.jpg|Sagas Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers